Date
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Phantom smiles as his date arrive admiring his beauty Is this the night he can finally ask? Even it's the day before their graduation from Casper High it needs to be to be special. Request fic


__

****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. Characters may appear ooc and fic is completely Au. Which means Phantom and Danny are not in one body but in completely separate bodies and different personalities?

Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created an interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write

Summary- Phantom smiles as his date arrive admiring his beauty Is this the night he can finally ask? Even it's the day before their graduation from Casper High it needs to be to be special.

* * *

Date

Neon green eyes light up seeing a beautiful angel coming in the restaurant before heading to the last dance of the year. He smiles as Danny sits across from him blushing.

"Hello Phantom, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Danny replies giving an embarrass look.

He smiles widely find Danny's modest nature sweet as ever and glad to know he hasn't changed that as a child. Sure he been waiting a half an hour before he shows up due to his nervousness isn't something he's willing to admit.

He answers simply, "No got here not so long ago. I already order your favorite drink and meal."

Danny blush more ducking his head getting the bystanders awing softly at how sweet his boyfriend is being. He thanks the other wondering for the millionth time how he got so lucky to be with Phantom. He remembers as a memory comes to his mind.

-Flashback, Danny's pov-

__

Hearing the bell ring signaling me I can get out of the torture that is known as class I rush out along with my fellow classmates. Seeing Sam and Tucker are busy in study-hall I have a free period to due what ever. Hm… maybe I'll go to my locker to get the new books to replace the ones I'm holding before English starts.

Having that in mind I go over to the lockers along the wall humming a tune under my breath. I take a deep breath feeling a pair of eyes on me. I glance back to find no one there. I shrug it off as if nothing. I didn't expect to find a letter with my name on it. I open it up to find a surprising message.

Danny

I know we don't know each other that well since we came to high school so I hope you'll do me this favor. Please go on a date with me. I promise it be worth your while. I know we haven't been the best of friends but I desire to know what my feelings are for you. I know it seems strange. But I would like your answer once I come to you by your locker.

Your secret admirer that will always love you.

I blink in confusion at the words. There is one person that seems to fit, Phantom. Both of us use to be the best of friends. Thicker then thieves if I remember correctly. Though that change by the time we reach high school. He found his place with the cool group while I was left behind to be one of the school's geeks. Such a great joy that is.

Don't mind my sarcastic remark but it's hard to keep it from bother me. How is it hard to know just being friends only to be enemies one minute? I guess things are different. Lost in my thoughts I didn't expect to find someone tapping me on the shoulder. I jump before gazing over my shoulder to find myself staring into a pair of green eyes I love ever since I was a child.

"Phantom?"

Phantom smiles down at me making me realize he's a bit taller then I am. Crap I'm still shorter then him. His voice deeper then I thought cause butterflies to roam in my stomach again. Ok I have a minor crush on him. Correction as I blush darkly while he caresses my cheek. I have a huge crush on him.

"What is your answer?"

Can I detect fear in his voice? Why should be afraid and ask me such a question. Unless…no he couldn't be. Is he my secret admirer? If he is then I'll go out with him in a heart beat. Gah I can't believe I'm thinking this way.

"For what?" I ask berating myself a few minutes later as he takes time to think his answer.

"For going on a date with me now that you know I'm your secret admirer."

"That?" I think it over smiling a bit as he waits with an impatient look in his eyes.

Chuckling I answer truthfully, "I would like that, Phantom."

Phantom smiles widely kissing my cheek telling him before running off, "I'll pick you up at Seven tonight then. See you then Danny!"

-Flashback ends, Danny's pov end-

"Danny is you there?"

Danny blinks gazing at his boyfriend who smiles with amusement causing the raven to blush a dark red. He ducks his head replying, "I am though remembering the time about finding the letter in my locker."

Phantom turns pink as well smiling fondly at the memory. How long has it been? A year already? How long it has been its well enough since Danny is in his life once more. Hopefully permanently if that's possible. He gulps a bit finding those big blue eyes gazing at him with concern.

Taking a deep breath he pulls out the box from his pocket while getting on one knee getting Danny's eyes to widen with shock. In a deep yet clear voice, Phantom begins. "Daniel Fenton will you do me the honors of being my husband? I promise to love and treat you as I have when we're dating, as an equal. Your beauty outshines everything in this world."

"Yes," Danny manages to say before letting the tears roll down his cheek.

He hugs Phantom tightly as the other return it. It won't matter if they don't make it to the dance. What matters they are going to be together forever. So they can wait for a couple of years to get married. So what if the fact he may no longer be a virgin by the end of the night is fine with him. He smiles up at his fiancé finding the happiness in his love and arms. This is where he belongs, in Phantom's life as he belongs in his as well.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright this is the end of this one. I hope all of you enjoy this fic as I did writing it. There is quite a bit of fluff. Please read and review.**


End file.
